jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 20
|storyboard = |epidirector = |action = |anidirector = |exedirector = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = |designcoop = |previous = White Album |next = The Mystery of King Crimson |colors = VentoAureo }} is the twentieth episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred thirty third episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 516 to Chapter 519 of the original manga, though without the first half of Chapter 519. Summary Team Bucciarati has gathered and acquired the final instructions to deliver Trish to her father. The team must bring her to the San Giorgio Maggiore church within 15 minutes of activating the disc, with one member accompanying her to the top of the belfry while the others remain inside of their boat. Moreover, said protector mustn't bring any weapon of communication tool with him. As they reach the San Giorgio Maggiore island, the team begins to wonder how they will enjoy their well-earned vacation in Venice, only for Bucciarati to severely remind them that the mission is not over yet and that the last assassin may be lurking near. Giorno suddenly volunteers to accompany Trish, only to be shut down by Abbacchio who claims that Bucciarati should have the honor instead. Indeed, neither Giorno nor Bucciarati have kept their ultimate goal in sight and Trish's delivery is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to approach the Boss. Thus, Bucciarati asks Giorno for one of his brooches as a "good luck charm", Giorno understanding the hint and giving him a brooch which Gold Experience has turned into a living thing to track it. Entering the empty church, Bucciarati and Trish eventually reach the elevator toward the top of the belfry but their walk is interrupted when Trish succumbs to the pressure and hesitates stepping inside of the elevator. Anxious about what is about to happen to her, Trish is told that she will probably change identity and hide in a safe haven. Moreover, Bucciarati reassures her that the Boss is sure to love her as any father would for his child. Bucciarati sees that the elevator has almost reached the top of the elevator. Suddenly, he realizes that Trish has disappeared and that only her severed arm remains in his hand. All along, the Boss had planned to personally kill Trish to get rid of her. Bruno Bucciarati's past is unveiled. Bucciarati was once an ordinary child, the son of a humble fisherman. When he was seven, his parent divorced and despite his mother's plea, Bucciarati had the insight to see that his father was the most heartbroken and he chose to stay by his side to support him. But when he was 12, tragedy struck his family again. Bucciarati's father accidentally surprised drug dealer in the middle of business, then shot down only to escape by a hair's breadth thanks to a coast guard and he ended up in a hospital. The drug dealers came back to finish him off, but the young Bucciarati had stood watch and stabbed both men in cold blood to defend his father. With that crime, he was thus forced to join a gang for protection. Initially believing Passione to be righteous, he subsequently discovered that not only did they sell drugs, but that the Boss, the man that Bucciarati believed to be righteous and the true form of justice, was the one behind the drug trade that ended his father's life the entire time. In the now, Bucciarati realizes once again how monstrous The Boss is and how he only used Bucciarati to fulfill his own selfish desires. Deciding that he had enough, Bucciarati vows to kill the Boss and gives chase, looking down the elevator shaft through a zipper. Unable to see The Boss' face and certain that he will kill Trish shortly, Bucciarati manages to let the brooch fall and pin itself to the Boss' coat, then slides down the elevator and zips to a dark crypt, actually overtaking the Boss and waiting in ambush behind a column. However, the Boss address Bucciarati directly, warning him to step down on the threat of death. Taken by surprise, Bucciarati leaps out of his hiding spot and tries to punch his foe with Sticky Fingers, only to see that he has disappeared and an unseen Stand has intercepted his arm, threatening to break it. He releases himself from the grip by zipping his arm, but when he cuts the column, no one is here. The unseen Boss asks again why Bucciarati is attacking him, but Bucciarati is too disgusted to bother answering him. Taking out a cell phone he's hidden inside of his body, Bucciarati contacts Giorno track the location of the Boss, only for Giorno to tell him that he's very close. Bucciarati cuts another column to finally unmask the Boss, but to his shock sees a reflection of himself. King Crimson, the Stand of the Boss then emerges from the shadows, eclipsing its master's features. Presenting his ability to erase time, King Crimson then punches through Bucciarati's stomach as he screams in agony. Appearances |Av10 = PaoloAnime.png|Name10 = Minor Characters#Paolo Bucciarati|SName10 = Paolo Bucciarati|Status10 = |Av11 = BrunosMotherAnime.png|Name11 = Unnamed Characters#Bruno's Mother|SName11 = Bruno's Mother|Status11 = |Av12 = DrugDealersAnime.png|Name12 = Unnamed Characters#Drug Dealers|SName12 = Drug Dealers|Status12 = |Av13 = PolpoAvAnim.png|Name13 = Polpo|Status13 = |Av14 = BossAvAnim.png|Name14 = Diavolo|SName14 = The Boss }} }} Music | |Opening}} | |Bruno's team on a boat}} | |Bruno reads the disc's instructions}} | |Mista and Narancia discuss food}} | |Giorno gives Bucciarati his brooch}} | |Bruno and Trish enter the church}} | |Trish worries about meeting her father}} | |Bucciarati is betrayed by The Boss}} | |Eyecatch}} | |Bucciarati's past}} | |Bruno's parents get divorced}} | |Bruno's father gets sent to hospital}} | |Bucciarati becomes a member of Passione}} | |Bruno chases The Boss}} | |Bucciarati witnesses King Crimson's ultimate ability}} | |Next Episode Title}}|bg = |ep = }} Manga/Anime Differences . *Bucciarati recalling all the members of the Hitman Team they have faced so far and concluding that there is only one member remaining has been cut. *Fugo mentioning them not eating for two days and wanting to try Venetian wine is omitted. Mista saying Venetian pizza is not good is also omitted. *A brief moment before Bucciarati and Trish depart is added where Fugo acknowledges Bucciarati and expresses a desire for them to continue to climb Passione's ranks. *Bucciarati is now shown wearing the pin he borrowed from Giorno. *Bucciarati and Trish are now shown walking towards the elevator. *A small scene showing the rest of the team on the boat and Giorno looking at a map has been added. *Trish is now shown taking Bucciarati's hand. *An entry point into the elevator for the Boss is added in the form of a hole in the ceiling. * Bruno Bucciarati's flashback has been modified. **Brief scenes of Bucciarati interacting with his parents are added. ***Bucciarati helps his father carry fish. ***A scene of all three of them having dinner has been added. ***Bucciarati's mother reading him a story is illustrated. **Dialogue between Bucciarati's parents after they decide to divorce has been added. **Narration regarding Bucciarati's choice to stay with his father and his mother leaving has been omitted. ***Some of this narration is now Bucciarati's internal monologue. ***A scene of his mother leaving their house is added. ** Bucciarati's father is now shown taking tourists out on his boat rather than just letting other fishermen use it. ** The entirety of the drug deal has been cut, and has been replaced with a scene of Bucciarati waiting for his father's recovery at the hospital, with a detective telling him that his father witnessed the drug deal. ** After Bucciarati kills the two drug dealers, narration that their accomplices would come after Bucciarati's father is now Bucciarati's internal monologue. ** Scenes of Bucciarati involved in Passione are added. Bucciarati discovering that Passione was behind the drug trade is shown instead of being narrated. ** Bucciarati is shown at his father's funeral. His father is named "Paolo Bucciarati" on his tombstone. *Bucciarati is shown dropping the tracking pin onto The Boss's clothes as The Boss is leaving as opposed to it being done in a flashback. The pin also seemingly clings to The Boss's backside, rather than landing on his trailing coat tail. * A part of Chapter 519 showing the whereabouts of Team Bucciarati with them noticing the effects of King Crimson during Bucciarati's chase is cut from this point of the story. }} References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes